


It Looks Better on You

by Justakpoprose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeonghan, M/M, Smut, Top Seungcheol, also complete trash, this was a request and I'm not one to disappoint, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan wears Seungcheol's shirt so they have sex... That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Better on You

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna self promo here, but follow my tumblr @justakpoprose because I occasionally write drabbles and only post them on tumblr.

Seungcheol had, to put it lightly, a difficult day at work. His boss had ridden his ass all day about a piece of paper work that he turned in apparently “too early” because that’s how the world works he guesses. There was nothing he wanted to do more than climb into bed cuddling Jeonghan into his side and if the world really wanted wanted to pay him back or his exhausting day maybe so light kisses and tickles in between. Because all Seungcheol wanted was to relax and no one was better at getting him to do that then Jeonghan.

Their shared apartment was quite when he entered, which Seungcheol found odd since Jeonghan usually arrived home from his job about 30 minutes before he did and would already be making dinner, the T.V playing some rerun softly in the background. However there was nothing, no sound at all.

“Jeonghan?” He called out.

After a brief moment he could hear a voice call from their bedroom, “I’m in here!”

He quickly hung up his coat and bag and removed his before striding into their shared bedroom. “Hey what are you doing in her-” He was cut off when the door was fully open and he laid eyes on Jeonghan. “Is that my shirt?” He asked cautiously. Jeonghan looked amazing. His hair was let down and sat softly on his shoulders, he was wearing Seungcheol white dress shirt that dipped down in both the front in back. It hung loosely on his exposing his collar bones as the longest part of the hem rested on his milky white thighs.

Jeonghan nodded in response making his way over to his taller boyfriend. He wrapped his arms lazily around Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol carefully rested his hands on Jeonghan’s hips looking at into his eyes. Jeonghan swiftly stood on his toes pushing their foreheads together.

“You wanna know the best part though?” Jeonghan asked softly earning a confused look from the older, “I’m not wearing anything under this.” And with that simple sentence Seungcheol was gone.

He quickly picked Jeonghan up wrapping his legs around him, smashing their lips together in a rage of passion. They had done this several times before and knew how to get each other riled up fairly easily. Jeonghan’s legs tightened around Seungcheol as he enter his tongue into the smaller’s mouth taking in his taste completely. 

Seungcheol was soon however prying Jeonghan off of him as he tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed. Seungcheol slowly undid his belt making sure Jeonghan was watching, causing Jeonghan to let out a high pitched whine.

“Seungie please hurry.” Seungcheol only smirked undoing his zipper and stepping out of his pants before tugging the back of his shirt pulling it over his head. He slowly crawled onto Jeonghan reconnecting their lips only this time softer making Jeonghan grow even more needy.

Seungcheol pulled away lightly looking at Jeonghan underneath him. “I’m going to fuck you while you’re wearing my shirt.” Jeonghan let out an audible moan before Seungcheol reconnected their lips again, but with far more heat then the last.

He took both of Jeonghan’s leg and pulled to where they sat snugly on Seungcheol’s hips. He ran his hands down slowly on each thigh stopping at Jeonghan’s hip bone then going back up. Jeonghan’s fingers tightening on his shoulders with each stroke.

“Please.” Jeonghan whined out, breathless. Seungcheol ignored him kissing softly at the skin on Jeonghan’s jaw and moving down to his neck, biting and sucking softly at the unmarked skin. It had been too long since they last did this.

Seungcheol pulled away again, pulling the shirt Jeonghan was wearing upward to reveal his fully erect cock that lay lightly against his tummy. This was always Seungcheol’s favorite part, seeing Jeonghan under him body fully on displayed, eyes half lidded from arousal, and lips swollen. All because of Seungcheol. This thought quickly put a smile to his face.

Jeonghan moved his hands to his cock, searching for release, but before he could Seungcheol grabbed both hands by the wrist pinning them down over Jeonghan’s head. “No touching.” He whispered his voice low.

Jeonghan let out a high whine, but nodded in agreement moving his hands to Seungcheol hair pulling and scraping his scalp like he knew his boyfriend like. Seungcheol moaned attacking Jeonghan’s lips as his arm quickly found it’s way to the bedside drawer where the small vial of lube sat. Seungcheol pulled away to coat his fingers before attaching to Jeonghan again. His hand now reaching under to enter two fingers into him. They’d had sex too many times to start off with one.

This time Jeonghan pulled away to let out a moan allowing Seungcheol maneuver himself upright onto his knees, throwing Jeonghan’s legs over his shoulders as he continued to pump his fingers at a steady rhythm. He entered his third finger and Jeonghan let out a noise of satisfaction in return, bucking his hips down onto him.

“Someone’s needy today.” Seungcheol teased, but the only response he got was Jeonghan’s high pitched moans.

Seungcheol pulled his fingers out, quickly applied lube to his fully erect member, lining it up with Jeonghan’s hole. Entering completely with one solid thrust causing a euphoric scream to emit from Jeonghan’s throat. 

Seungcheol began to thrust painfully slow into him watching as the hem of his shirt moved slightly on Jeonghan’s white torso with each thrust. He reached his hand down taking hold of Jeonghan’s cock pumping it at the same pace as his thrust, slowly speeding up with each passing moment. Precum was pouring out of Jeonghan’s head falling onto the plain white shirt. Seungcheol had no doubt in his mind that he was hitting Jeonghan’s prostate each and every time they had been together for years after all.

Soon Seungcheol was ramming into Jeonghan his hand barely able to keep up as he let himself go to the pleasure. Jeonghan let out a scream of pleasure as he came, ejecting onto the shirt and Seungcheol’s lower abdomen. Seungcheol was quick to follow releasing into Jeonghan, slowly riding out his high, breath less.

“You know,” Seungcheol spoke in between pants, “It looks better on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/justakpoprose


End file.
